The Beginning of Unhappiness
by GigiThECraZyxsilentAnna
Summary: Leah cathches Sam and Emily "talking" while Leah is in a relationship with Sam. Leah's story from the the time she becomes cold to where her dad dies and to where she becomes a wolf. "It's a life i never wanted"
1. The Beginning

**AN: Gigi and Anna here! This is our first story …. So please enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**The Beginning of Unhappiness**

Leah's POV:

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to 1st beach" I asked

"Um, sorry but I'm busy today and I need to finish some errands"

"Oh…I see. Well, um see you later then…Okay?"

"Ok, bye Lee-Lee" Sam said, ending the phone call.

I sighed. I guess I'll just have to go alone, or maybe Emily will be able to come with me. I ran downstairs yelling Emily's name.

"Emily! Where are you?" I asked. I stopped seeing a note at the computer desk.

_Leah I'm going to be out with a friend. I'll be back later on. Ok? Well see you soon._

_-Emily_

I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. I guess I'll just have to go to the beach by myself. I grabbed my sweater, I-pod and, keys and ran out the door. I walked through the lawn towards the forest.

I put my headphones around my neck and turned the volume on high. I began humming to the beat of the music walking through the forest to the beach. "_Hmm I wonder what friend Emily is going to see._"

A step after I reached the beach I heard a familiar voice and stopped. I stopped playing my music and looked around to see who it was I heard and to my surprise it was Sam. I was about to run toward him but heard another familiar voice.

I hid behind an oversized bush so I wouldn't get caught and strained my ears so I could hear what Sam was saying.

I peeked through one of the holes in the bush and saw that Sam had been talking to Emily. "_So this was the 'friend' Emily was talking about_"

"Sam you're going to have to tell her sooner or later" Emily said.

"I know and I will tell her …just later when I see her ok? I'll do anything to make you happy Emily." He told her.

My eyes widened at what Sam and Emily were talking about. "_Are Sam and Emily talking about me?_"

"Ok Sam" I heard Emily whisper, then she smiled and looked up at him.

Sam looked down at her as if he was looking at me but with more love. Tears started welling up in my eyes as Sam began bending his head towards Emily. I covered my sob with my hand as Emily closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. Sam began wrapping his arms around her waist while Emily wrapped her arm around his neck.

My sobs were getting louder as I thought of Sam having an affair with me. And with my cousin! Tears began streaming down my face as Sam tightened his grip around Emily and as if he heard my sobs he opened his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped over the bush and ran towards them. Sam broke the kiss between him and Emily and turned toward my direction while Emily took a few steps away from him not looking at me. Tears were now freely streaming down my cheeks.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I began to yell.

Sam looked at me as if he was in pain. "_Yeah right…I bet he just pities me._" Emily looked as if she was on verge of tears.

"You promised Sam." I whispered "You Promised"

"And we're engaged!" I yelled.

"Le-"Emily began to say, but I cut her off.

"Emily" I choked the name out.

"You out of all people were having an affair with my fiancée!" I yelled. Emily began crying.

"Leah stop." Sam said. I glared at him.

"Why should I Sam, huh? I asked. "So I can leave and have you guys doing god knows what behind my back!"

"How long has this been happening? How long did you expect to keep this from me?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee" Sam said.

"NO! Don't call me that! Sam I trusted you with my heart. And Emily you were like a sister to me, you were my cousin. Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

I couldn't take this pressure anymore. I took my engagement ring off my finger and threw it at Sam.

"Don't ever talk to me again. I hate you both!" I yelled.

I turned around and ran back towards the forest. I couldn't see through the tears but I didn't care where I went just as long as it was far away from the two lovers.

* * *

**Ok, well I'm not sure if that sucked or not but oh well. There's going to be a next chapter so plz read it.**

**Um, well please leave a review or anything we can fix with the story since this is our first story. **

**Ok, well till then!**


	2. Drunken Accidents

**AN: Gigi and Anna here! Sorry we haven't updated in a while~! You know school and I had some other writing assignments and finals. And Anna couldn't go on the computer sometimes……its kind of hard working on a story with a friends lol! **

**Disclaimer: (we really have to do this??? Oh well!) I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…….. **

Drunken Accidents

Leah's POV:

I continued running in the forest when I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and stopped. I leaned against a tree and slid down sitting on the dirt and shrubs. I really didn't care. '_So this is what it feels when your heart is torn in two. . . I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this'_

I just sat there staring at the moon with tears streaming down my face trying to regain my breathing. After a few more minutes, I stood up a little shakily and began walking towards a little building I passed by while running.

As I got closer to the bar, I wiped my tears away with the hem of my jacket before entering the bar called Blue Moon. (**AN:I have no idea if that is a real bar name just made it up**) When I entered the bar I was greeted by a female bartender.

"Welcome to Blue Moon! What would ya' like to drink dear?" The barmaid said with a smile and southern accent. When she got a closer look at me her smile faded.

"Hey. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked me, I just nodded. My throat was to dry to say anything else and I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She didn't look convinced but didn't push it. "Okay dear, but tell me what would you like?" I looked at the menu and pointed at something random. "Sex on the Beach? Are you sure?"

I just nodded again. I watched as she grabbed some bottles of liquid and put ice in a shaker. _Sex on the Beach? I bet that's what Sam and Emily are doing . . . they probably don't care that I'm drowning myself in alcohol. Why did Sam have to do that? He promised he would never hurt me . . . but he did . . ._

"Here you go sweetie." The barmaid said snapping me out of my thoughts. I put on a small smile and nodded my head in thanks, paying her 10 dollars.

I grabbed the drink off the countertop and observed the drink, there were a lot of ice in the curvy shaped glass, and the drink was a deep shade of red with lemons, cherries, and an umbrella decorating it. _'Deep red? I hope I bleed to death drinking this. _

After, observing the drink I put my lips over the yellow straw and sipped the drink. My face scrunched up at the burning taste, but I continued sipping the drink.

I got up from the counter and walked over to one of the deserted booths. I looked out the window and continued sipping on my drink not caring that my throat was burning. The drink tasted horrible but I needed to stop thinking of Sam and Emily. _Sam how could he do this? Everything was a lie. _Tears where streaming down my face and I smiled bitterly. _Of course Emily would get everything I have . . . she knew I loved him . . . and she didn't even tell me._

Halfway drinking the drink, I began getting dizzy and stopped crying. I got up from the booth and walked toward the door woozily. "Leaving already dear?!" The barmaid asked.

"Yesh! Thank you . . . for the drink. I hopeeeee to seee you again sometimeee." I slurred, then began to giggle. "Bye!" I walked out of the bar and walked towards the road stopping in the middle.

"Ohhh! Look shiny lights!" I smiled and pointed at something in front of me.

_SCREECH! _

"LEAH! Are you alright?!" I heard a male voice shouted.

"Hehe! Whoops! Of course I am silly!" I shouted back, giggling more. I turned around and was blinded by car headlights. "Ahhhh! The sun is to bright!" I said stupidly, while shielding my eyes with my arms.

"Leah you're alright! I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me!" I heard a female voice say. I was getting confused. "Whatttt are youuu talking 'bout?" I slurred. When I heard my self I started laughing.

I heard mummers far away. "Heyyyyyya! Whattttt are you guysssss talkin' boutt!?" I pouted.

Two figures began walking towards me and I frowned. "What are _youuu_ guysss doing hereeee?" I asked angrily.

"Leah, you're drunk. I'm going to take you home." Sam stated, seriously. He put his arm over my elbow in a firm grip and I jerked away. "LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said, getting out of drunken state. Tears brimming my eyes.

"Come on Leah . . .please? For me?" Emily begged in a small voice, hiding behind Sam.

I smiled bitterly. The tears beginning to stream down my face. "I think my devotion to you ended someday today at First Beach." I said, coldly.

Sam began shaking grabbing my arm in a painful way. "Ow! Sam let go of me! You're hurting me!" I painfully choked out.

"You're going back home. Now." Sam said, refusing to let me go. Emily whispered something to him and he stopped shaking and let me go. Tears kept streaming down my face and Sam didn't look torn at all. I smiled bitterly. _I was just one of his one time girls wasn't I? Just playing with me and my heart until he finds someone else. _I looked away from Sam and Emily not wanting to see them anymore.

"Please Leah. Let us take you home." Emily pleaded. _Us? Sam and Leah? No. Sam and Emily. _

I turned around towards the forest. "No . . . I'd rather walk home by myself. Bye." I closed my eyes and began running towards the forest, ignoring their pleas to come back.

I kept running until I heard the crashes of water against rocks. I opened my eyes to see where I was at, but my tears were blurring my vision. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and saw that I was at the cliff at First Beach and the moon was still out but it was beginning to set. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat on a rock. _Sam and I used to this every night . . . but not anymore. _

I hugged myself to keep warm pondering if I should jump or not or if this was just some jacked up nightmare. _No._ I looked over past the water towards the bright white moon. _I guess it is true . . . A full moon does create bad fortune . . . just like the Quileute legends with the curse of being a wolf. _

I stood up and breathed in the fresh air, feeling my hair flow through the wind. _It just really hurts . . . Sam, Emily . . . I hate you for making me love you and for making me die. _

I felt a pain in my chest and began breathing hard. I began shaking and moaned, putting a hand to my heart. _What happening to me? _Tears began blurring my vision again and I fell, falling off the cliff. I felt warm arms encircle around my waist and hold me. I didn't know if I was falling still or if I was already dead because I was too tired to open my head or even move.

"You're alright. I'll be here to protect you even if you don't want me here." A voice murmured. I groaned and tried to open my eyes before I fell out of conscience.

_Warm. _

* * *

_okkk how was that!!! suckish .good. ok??? anyway thanks for reading it please review!!! have a good day bye! oh yeah and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and again sorry for taking so long to update _

_~Gigi ~Anna_


End file.
